


Sometimes hearts have two homes

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: World Refugees  RPG AU - Alternate Canons [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, world refugees rpg au, world refugees rpg au - wr-neverending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DreamWriter realizes that a piece of her heart was left behind in Wanderer's Refuge along with her books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes hearts have two homes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sometimes hearts have two homes  
>  **Prompt:** Recurring Dream  
>  **Bonus?** no  
>  **Word Count:** 195  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Kingdom Hearts (World Refugees AU -- WR Neverending)  
>  **Pairings (if any)**  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** none  
>  **Summary:** DreamWriter realizes that a piece of her heart was left behind in Wanderer's Refuge along with her books.

She's back home... Back at Rainbow's End with most of her chosen family. She's not sure what she was expecting anymore. 

She arrived without her books and with a piece missing from her heart. 

She dreamed being back here constantly in Wanderer's Refuge, wishing she could be back with her chosen family. 

But now, the recurring dreams have reversed. 

At night she doesn't visit Rainbow's End the way she did in Wanderer's Refuge. Instead, she goes back to Wanderer's Refuge. 

The one thing she can say in all honesty is that she misses the boy who more or less became her son. She's not sure what the multiverse was intending when of all the orphans she cared for there that he was the one who drew her attention and became something of her apprentice. It's not lost on her either that his name is Dream. 

She may call herself a DreamWriter and she may have lived up to that name in Wanderer's Refuge, but he is one Dream she cannot write into this neverending story that makes up her reality. 

Instead, she's keeping him alive by retelling the story. It's the best she can do.


End file.
